tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilization is my country
:Stand for ideas not organizations. (Especially organization led by people you don't know personally) *Equal rights. Equal protection. Equal pay for equal work. Equal punishment for equal crimes. But treating everyone as equals is not the same thing as treating everyone exactly the same. If we treated everyone the way that extroverts want to be treated then people who are introverted would suffer. Treating everyone as if they were exactly the same is pseudo-civilization. Civilization is an emergent property the monetary system which is a an emergent property of psychology which is an emergent property of biology which is an emergent property of chemistry which is an emergency property of particle physics. Civilization arises whenever you have a large number of objective human beings interacting (especially buying and selling goods and services). Within civilization there are no sides. Civilized people understand that not everyone is going to want to live the same way that they do. Civilized people compromise in order to live together or they choose to live apart. Civilization and objectivity are the only important things. Everything else in life is just a matter of personal preference. As long as you are civilized and objective (and sufficiently educated) then you should, within certain broad limits, be free to live the way you want surrounded by other like-minded individuals (and separated from all the people that dont want to live the same way you do). Social privilege :When you’re accustomed to , equality feels like oppression In , privilege is a special right, advantage, or immunity granted or available only to a particular person or group. In , privilege is the rights or advantages that are assumed to be available only to a particular person or group of people. The term is commonly used in the context of , particularly in regard to , , , , , , , and . Two common examples involve having access to a higher education and housing. Some academics highlight a pattern where those who benefit from a type of privilege are unwilling to acknowledge it. has referred to such denial as a form of " " or microinvalidation that negates the experiences of people who don't have privilege and minimizes the impediments they face. McIntosh wrote that most people are reluctant to acknowledge their privilege, and instead look for ways to justify or minimize the effects of privilege stating that their privilege was fully earned. The concept of privilege calls into question the idea that society is a , which researchers have argued is particularly unsettling for Americans for whom belief that they live in a meritocracy is a deeply held cultural value, and one that researchers commonly characterize as a . In The Gendered Society, Michael Kimmel wrote that when privileged people do not feel personally powerful, arguments that they have benefited from unearned advantages seem unpersuasive. The most extreme form of social privilege would be not being subject to societies laws at all. (See Sovereign citizen) *While based at an embassy or consulate, an intelligence agent is protected from prosecution by diplomatic immunity. (See ) Supremacism is an ideology which holds that a certain class of people is superior to others, and that they should dominate, control, and subjugate others, or are entitled to do so. The supposed superior people can be an age, race (classification of human beings) species, ethnicity, religion, gender (social construct), sexuality, language, social class, ideology, nation, or culture, or any other part of a population. Uncivilized Some people insist that they can do anything they want and that they cannot be charged with sin because in their minds humans are just animals and animals cant sin. But the truth is that neither humans nor animals can sin because "sin" is just a figment of peoples imagination. But, while it is indeed true that nothing is a sin and nothing is moral or immoral, it is also true that some behaviors are uncivilized. They are uncivilized when people engage in them and they are just as uncivilized when animals engage in them. :Calling something a 'sin' when what you are trying to say is 'uncivilized behavior' is an example of missing your mark (the mark you personally set for yourself) Good and bad Nothing is good or bad per se. Rather, things are good for certain things and bad for certain things. You must always specify what it is good or bad for. *Some things are good for life and some things are bad for life. *Some things are good for you and some things are bad for you. *Some things are good for civilized society and some things are bad for civilized society. Confusion But unfortunately we live on a planet where: *Reason is confused with Philosophy *Civilization is confused with Politics *Objectivity is confused with Morality and Religion *Legitimate psychological insights are confused with mysticism. References Category:Civilization